Episode 39 (series 33)
The 39th episode of series 33 is the 1131st episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by Fiona Walton and written by Johanne McAndrew and Elliot Hope. Plot Connie returns from the National Conference of Acute Trauma and asks Noel how the emergency department is faring - he claims that it is running "like clockwork". She looks into resus and, to her dismay, she finds Ciaran leading the team cordially. She visits her office and finds that he has been working in there. She asks him if it is a permanent arrangement, and he explains that it made sense for him to be "on the front line". Ethan knocks on the door and asks for a quick word. Connie agrees, but he clarifies that he wants to speak to Ciaran. Outside Omo's house, Jacob catches Jet dealing drugs and chases the client away. As Jet forces her friends out of the house and hides her drugs, Jacob pounds on the door, leading Omo to demand to know what the commotion is about. Elsewhere, Holby resident Luke Hollis quietly checks on his infant daughter Macy as he is concerned about how long she has been sleeping, but his wife Kat Hollis assures him that she is just having a lie-in. He decides to go and warm her feed up, and Kat goes back to sleep on the sofa. In her bedroom, as Jacob stands outside the house, Omo asks Jet to retrieve her tablets, but she goes to confront Jacob instead. She tells Jacob that Omo wants him to leave, but he suggests that she is the one who wants him to go. She continues to block the door, prompting him to force it open and knock her to the ground. He requests to check her hand, and she reluctantly agrees. He initially believes that it is fine, but he soon finds an area of tenderness. In their house, Luke decides not to go to the rugby club. Kat claims that she could have taken Macy up there to meet his friends, but he is concerned about the abundance of germs there. While Luke tends to the bins outside, Kat tries to lift Macy's basket, but she screams in pain and collapses. Her husband rushes back inside and finds a bleed. Back at the ED, David asks Connie to assess a patient named Allison, whose head laceration continues to bleed profusely, and explains that one of the locum doctors examined her head wound and believed that she did not require a CT scan. Connie decides to order a scan and demands to speak to the locum. Jan arrives at Omo's house, and Omo claims that Jacob attacked Jet. An argument breaks out, and Jan deescalates it. In her office, Connie reaches into her bag for the diazepam she took, but Ciaran walks in and questions her decision to send Allison for a CT scan and get rid of the locum. She posits that she has a skull fracture and bluntly asks him if he has a problem with it, but he assures her that he is merely ensuring that they are following the correct protocols. She tells him not to worry and asserts that nobody is "under any illusion" about why he is in the department. Once he leaves, Connie takes a tablet of diazepam. Meanwhile, as Ruby assesses Kat's surgical scar, Luke explains to her and Iain that his wife had an infection post-op and he made sure that she finished her course of antibiotics. Ruby concludes that she needs to be taken to the hospital as a precaution, and Luke elects to go with her, but she insists that he stays at home with Macy. In Omo's living room, Jan judges Jet's hand to be broken and asks her if she wants the police to be involved. She claims that both she and Jacob were pushing against the door, but Omo interjects and points out that she originally claimed that he was coming for her. After Jet initially refuses to go to the ED, Omo agrees to accompany her there. Jan takes Jet to cubicles and hands her over to Dylan. In her office, as Connie removes the key from the drawer containing the diazepam, Ciaran asks her about the department's morale. However, David interrupts and presents her with Allison's CT scan results. Ciaran offers to view them, and he praises Connie's diagnostic skills when it shows depression to the left parietal bone. She claims that they come from experience and tries to correct him when he generalises the injury as a "bump to the head", but he walks out of the room. In cubicles, as Dylan examines Jet's hand, she asks for pain-relief, but he explains that the hospital can only offer paracetamol or ibuprofen. When she complains about Jacob's presence, Dylan asks him to wait outside. Jade notices Omo holding her stomach and gasping in pain, and Jet claims that she is just constipated. Once Jet is taken for an X-ray, Omo vomits on the floor. While Iain and Ruby hand Kat over to Archie, Dylan takes Omo into a cubicle and decides to pull up her medical records. Meanwhile, Connie collects Ciaran's belongings and moves them into the staff room. He maintains that he did not come to the ED to make any enemies and threatens to notify Hanssen about her behaviour. Luke visits Kat in her cubicle and begins to panic when she shows signs of a fever. He fetches David, and she claims that she feels like she has the flu. Luke suggests that her condition has worsened since her arrival, but David urges him not to jump to conclusions. Elsewhere, Dylan asks Jacob how much he knows about Omo's health, and Jacob discusses her history of schizophrenia. He asks why his mother is wearing a hospital gown, and Dylan suggests asking her himself. He tries to speak to Omo, but she orders him to go away, asserting that he - unlike Jet - always brings nothing but trouble. Jacob maintains that Jet is using her and offers to force her out of her house, but Omo refuses, affirming that she has nobody else. Archie requests Connie's assistance with treating Kat, but she asks her to find Ethan or Dylan instead. When she is told that their hands are full and spots Ciaran watching her, she agrees to examine her. Luke asks her if his wife's condition is a result of her C-section, but Connie becomes irritated by Macy's crying and orders them to leave. He comforts his daughter, but he beings to have a panic attack. In cubicles, Jacob covertly browses Omo's medical records and is devastated to learn that she was diagnosed with stage 4 pancreatic cancer. Kat asks Connie and Archie if Luke is on his way to the hospital, and Archie reminds her that he recently visited her. She suggests moving Kat to resus as a precaution, but Connie does not respond. She pushes for an answer, and Connie snaps back, claiming that she heard her the first time. In HDC, Dylan tells Jacob that Omo is not strong enough for chemotherapy and that radiotherapy is not an option. Jacob asks him how long she has left to live, and, after some hesitation, he suggests that she only has up to a couple of months left. Distraught, he begins to break down and blames Jet for her decline. Dylan posits that the two get on well, but Jacob tells him to research "cuckooing". He points out that Omo has been taking morphine for the past three months and suggests that she has stopped taking it. As Kat is taken into resus, Luke berates Connie and threatens to hold her accountable if anything happens to her. Ethan notices him having a panic attack and guides him through breathing. In the peace garden, Jacob informs David that Omo has cancer and dissolves into tears. He struggles with the fact that she does not want him near her and asks him how he will be able to get her through her turmoil. David assures him that he is a good man and that she is just frightened. In reception, Luke explains to Ethan that being at the hospital reminds him of Macy's difficult birth, and Ethan suggests that he has PTSD. Luke maintains that he is supposed to be "the strong one", but Ethan assures him that there is nothing to be ashamed of and urges him to see his GP. Ethan decides to check on Kat in resus, but she begins to crash. Luke witnesses her deterioration and runs away, leaving Macy with Ethan. Jacob enters Omo's cubicle and quietly retrieves her medication from her handbag. He takes them to the pharmacy and asks for them to be identified. Back in resus, Archie attempts to intubate Kat, but she fails to find a clear view of her airway. Connie takes over and tries to use a bougie, but she hits a wall. As the rest of the team find a syringe, she forces the bougie down her airway and catches a blood vessel. She shifts the blame onto Archie and decides to perform a cricothyroidotomy. In her cubicle, Jacob informs Omo that she has not been taking her medication as Jet has been selling her morphine. She avers that she has never done her any harm, and Jacob assures her that it is not her fault. Meanwhile, Archie successfully fits an endotracheal tube, and Kat's sats begin to stabilise. Jet returns and offers to take Omo home, but she confronts her about her swapping the medication. She denies it and tries to turn her on Jacob, but he informs her that he has sent a friend of his to her house to change the locks. He calls her a "parasite" and orders her to leave. As Kat is taken up to obs and gynae, Ethan opts to hold off from calling social services for a few more minutes. Luke returns and is dumbfounded as to how she is unable to breathe. While Archie goes to speak to Ciaran, Ethan encourages Luke to be strong for Kat and Macy, and Luke follows his wife to theatre. In the staff room, Archie talks through the incident to Ciaran before Connie interrupts and claims that Archie caused the bleed whilst attempting to intubate Kat. Ciaran probes for more information, but Connie speaks over Archie and ushers her out of the room. Back in cubicles, Dylan checks on Omo and goes to have a morphine prescription drawn up for the district nurses. Jacob expresses his intent to swap over some of his shifts and spend more time with her, but she does not like the idea. Archie visits Connie in her office to understand what happened with Kat, and she affirms that it was her error and her responsibility. Once she shows her out of her office, she shuts her blinds and takes more diazepam. Cast * Amanda Mealing as Connie Beauchamp * Charles Venn as Jacob Masters * William Beck as Dylan Keogh * Jason Durr as David Hide * George Rainsford as Ethan Hardy * Michael Stevenson as Iain Dean * Maddy Hill as Ruby Spark * Gabriella Leon as Jade Lovall * Genesis Lynea as Archie Hudson * Jack Nolan as Will Noble * Tony Marshall as Noel Garcia * Di Botcher as Jan Jenning * Rick Warden as Ciaran Coulson * Ellen Thomas as Omo Masters * Seroca Davis as Jet Campbell * Leah Whitaker as Kat Hollis * Branwell Donaghey as Luke Hollis Uncredited * Paul Anderson as Oscar External links Category:Connie's PTSD storyline